The present invention is an improvement upon the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,288, of which I am a coinventor and which is incorporated herein by reference. Such prior patent discloses a femoral stem prosthesis with preapplied cement mantle in which the cement mantle is provided with a series of interstices extending throughout the thickness of the preapplied cement mantle. The prosthesis is intended to be affixed in place by insertion into the femoral canal in which additional bone cement has been placed so that such additional cement will join with and become integrally connected to the preapplied cement mantle and will also flow into the interstices to engage the surface of the metal femoral stem component. It is desirable that upon insertion of the prosthesis into the femoral canal in which the additional cement has been placed that such additional cement completely fill the interstices as well as any gaps which may occur between the preapplied cement mantle and the surface of the metal femoral stem prosthesis. Thus, although the metal femoral stem prosthesis and the preapplied cement mantles are both manufactured to tight tolerances, it has been found that there may be gaps between the metal surface of the femoral stem prosthesis and the adjacent preapplied cement mantle. Where this occurs, it is desirable that the additional bone cement placed in the prepared cavity flow into such gaps as well as into the interstices in order that the metal femoral stem portion positioned therein is completely encapsulated by bone cement with no or at least an absolute minimum of voids.